


Hooking an Archangel in Three Moves (or Less)

by Aleatory



Series: Not Quite Worth a Picture (<1k one-shots) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, casual hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/pseuds/Aleatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't understand what kind of game he and Gabriel are playing, but he's slowly figuring out the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooking an Archangel in Three Moves (or Less)

Sam would compare trying to hook up with Gabriel to a game of chess, but a few things in that metaphor aren't quite right. Whatever weird game the two of them are playing does requires a long, complex, thought out set of moves that are then altered as he plays based on what Gabriel does next: like a chess game. But to call it chess implies that Gabriel is working towards a different goal than he is, and the angel’s made it damn clear that he enjoys hooking up with Sam. 

_Move 1. Sam waits until Cas has cleared the room for the night, and sits in the chair kitty-corner the one Gabriel’s in, then drags it closer under the premise of looking at something Gabe’s showing him on the map. The corners of the chairs almost touch but their legs don’t, not yet. He knows the rules. It’s Gabriel’s turn._

The game that best fits what’s going on, Sam works out, is some sort of game show. The prize is clearly attainable, as evidenced by the fact that Gabriel tells him after nearly every time that they should ‘do this again sometime, big boy’. He just needs to play his cards right. You can’t just  _ask_ the host of a game show for your prize money please. And Gabriel clearly fancies himself the host, because if Sam asks if he’s interested in anything- even a kiss goodnight- he looks almost taken aback and scandalized.

_Move 2: Gabriel finishes pointing out what he’s found, reaches for a sip his now cold hot chocolate, and then slowly lifts his knee enough to move it at least a foot over, so it’s right between Sam’s legs. Scooting back in his seat would count as a move- and a step back. He falls back on the oldest, most sacred rule- time out._

Sam can’t understand it. The angel is perfectly happy to jump  _his_ bones any time it pleases him, sometimes with little more than a “My room, Sam?” before they’re swept off somewhere and under the sheets. Sam had rejected him a few times, and he’d accepted it easily, trading all seductive aspects for a friendly good night, or a teasing “Another time then, Sammitch.” Sam had half been hoping to get under his skin by showing he wasn’t  _easy,_ but the angel took it so in stride. He can’t figure out how the angel wants him to play.

_Time out: a chance to exchange dialogue with the game’s other player._

_Sam clears his throat. “Gabriel. Your knee?”_

__"What about my knee?" he asks innocently._ He’s got that grin again, the one that says he’s about to be an absolute little shit. _

_"You wanna, uh, I don’t know… move it?" Sam asks with that little smile that Dean calls "passive aggressive girlfriend"._

_Gabe glances down, but it’s pretty clear it’s not the aforementioned knee he’s looking at. “Why?”_

_Sam drops the smile. “It’s kind of encroaching on my dick’s personal space.”_

_"Maybe I like my knee where it is."_

God, he doesn’t understand what he’s supposed to do here. Does the angel want to be  _wooed?_ Is that what he’s aiming for? If he lunges forward, if he  _takes,_ Gabe will pull back. But he doesn’t want to scoot back either, and that’s  _always_ the same issue he runs into. He suddenly looks up from the map he’s bitchfacing at to see the look in Gabriel’s eyes. It’s a challenge. Suddenly everything clicks into place.Gabriel doesn’t want to be romanced, he just wants to be  _impressed._ _  
_

_Move 3: Sam reaches out and rests his hand on denim covering Gabe’s thigh, and then slowly, painstakingly drags it down to the archangel’s knee, keeping their eyes locked._

Certain things about this game are still like chess. For example, a move in chess isn’t finalized until the player removes their hand from the piece. Sam isn’t done impressing him yet. The hand stays on the knee.

_Move 3 continuance: Sam’s only stronger when the angel lets him be, but there’s no resistance as he lifts Gabriel’s knee and, moving his own legs out of the way, pushes it to the outside of his chair. Sam lowers his legs again, scooting forward, effectively having placed his body between Gabe’s legs. “And I like it here better,” he says huskily, nodding briefly towards Gabe’s leg but not breaking eye contact._

_"Oh. Ohh, Sammy." Gabe purrs, and Sam knows from the tone that he’s won. They’ve both won, really. Within a few seconds, Sam’s got the archangel’s mouth planting hot, open-mouthed kisses on the side of his neck, and Gabriel’s got Sam’s arms hoisting him up and holding him close. The angel drags one hand from Sam’s hair, ignoring the needy sound he drags from Sam, and snaps._

Okay, so he definitely doesn’t understand the game they’ve been playing for a few weeks now. He doesn’t understand how it developed, and he doesn’t even want to think about where it’s going- as far as he’s aware, Gabe only sleeps with him now. But, Sam thinks, almost proudlyas he looks down at the warm, naked, sleeping angel cuddled against his side in bed, he now understands one thing-

_how to win in three moves or less._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at aleatoryw.tumblr.com. I'm not THIS fun, but I am fun.


End file.
